


A cozy night

by Its_me_Lunnaly



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dream x Cross - Freeform, Fluff, Hot Cocoa, M/M, fireplace, first fanfic, floofy blanket, idunnohowtotagbutillfigureitout, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_me_Lunnaly/pseuds/Its_me_Lunnaly
Summary: just Cross and Dream in their cottage
Relationships: Cream - Relationship, Cross x Dream - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	A cozy night

**Author's Note:**

> my first fanfic! hope you enjoy

Cross sat on the couch of his and Dreams shared cottage. In front of the couch was a small fireplace, it was lit. The warmth of the fire felt nice and soothing.

He peacefully waited for Dream to come out of the kitchen. After a few minutes Dream came out holding a mug of hot cocoa in each hand.

“Sorry, it took longer than I thought it would to find the cocoa.” Dream said as he set the mugs on the coffee table in front of the couch.

“It's fine Dream, it wasn't that long” the nice smell of the cocoa filled the room. It smelled lovely. “Come sit down.” Cross said, patting the cushion next to him.”Ok!” dream walked over to the couch and sat down next to cross.

“The hot cocoa smells amazing, doesn't it?” cross said as he picked up one of the mugs of the table”yeah! It does.” 

The cocoa was still too hot to drink so Cross set it back down.”i’ll be back in a second.” Cross off the couch”Ok?” Cross awaited an answer. “I’ll be right here, don't worry!’ Dream said happily

Cross went in a small room, it was a storage room. He pulled out a fluffy blanket. When he came back with the blanket Dream was testing if they could drink the cocoa. “I’m back!’ he said as he came closer to the couch. Dream sipped a little bit of the cocoa and set the mug down.”yay, oh by the way the cocoa is perfect to drink.” dream said cheerfully. 

Cross walked back over to the couch still holding the big fluffy blanket. “I got this for you” he said as he put the blanket over Dream and sat back down.

“Thank you Cross, but what about you?” he said, a little concerned despite the fireplace making it warm in the cottage. “I don't know actually” a small thought popped into his mind that immediately made him blush. “Maybe we could share it?” at that dream slightly blushed as well “I guess…..if you want to” dream said wanting to share a blanket with Cross but not knowing how to respond. 

After a minute they were both under the blanket with their waist and above over the blanket. They were both comfy. Cross grabbed both of the mugs, he gave one to Dream.

They spent a while sipping their cocoa and talking about random topics that kept changing. “Yeeeaaahhh, that's a good point” Dream said as he set down his mug. “I know right!’ Cross said, also setting down his mug. “Why did i never see it that way” dream said calmly

They kept talking and talking, hours went by without either of them noticing until Dream got sleepy. “It's getting-” he yawns in between the sentence “Late, we should go to bed” dream said sleepily. “Yeah we really should, but it's so comfy here” Cross said not wanting to get up”let's sleep here”. Dream also wanted to stay there “yeah, it's comfy here” Cross pulled Dream closer as the night went on. They cuddled before they went to sleep. They enjoyed each other's company. They felt safe. It didn't take long for both of them to fall asleep. 

They slept soundly through the night.


End file.
